


The Wrong Moment is the Right Moment

by pommedeplume



Series: All That We Have Left (Raising Harry) [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Proposals, Romance, emetophobia warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (January 14, 2003)Lily Evans is barely two months pregnant and receives a proposal at a most inopportune moment.





	

**January 14, 2003**

James flushed the toilet and handed Lily the wet rag, wiping at her face. That was the second time today.

"Why do they call it morning sickness anyway? I'm never sick in the morning," Lily said.

James rubbed her back through her tee shirt while she considered whether she was ready to stand up or not.

"I suppose some do," James said.

Lily groaned and started to stand up. James placed hands on her waist to help her stabilise.

"Cheers, love," Lily said and went to brush her teeth.

James sat down on the toilet. Lily knew he needed to be getting back to work but appreciated that he was sticking around for a moment longer. James had plenty of money but he said that he liked to work. Lily knew from experience how restless he could get.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red from the puking and her green eyes somehow looked brighter than normal.

Lily brushed her teeth twice and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash three times. James kept telling her she was overdoing it but she cared about good oral hygiene. Spitting out the mouthwash, she groaned.

"God, I wish I could smoke some weed right now," Lily said.

"How long until you have to go to work?" James asked.

"Two hours. I was going to check my email. My mum keeps sending me these conspiracy theories. Did you know she thinks all the world leaders are bloody lizards?" Lily said then cackled.

"Your mum's just lonely. You should visit her more," James said.

Lily couldn't help but think James was thinking from a personal perspective, given his own parents's the year before last.

"Maybe. You're probably right. I should tell her about the baby. I just wasn't ready, you know. I could still miscarry," Lily said, the word sending dread through her body.

"The doctor says you're fine. You're gonna have this baby," James said, placing a large dark hand on her belly, gently.

She really wasn't showing much yet. Her belly wasn't exactly flat to begin with. These days she was more concerned with how tender her tits were than she was with the size of her belly. And the nausea meant sex was out of the question. But James was being so great.

"You're such a good bloke, James Potter. You're gonna make a lovely dad," Lily said.

James grinned and looked away.

"You're gonna make a wonderful mum," James said.

Lily gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Suppose I might do all right if I can cut back on the weed. I've never fancied myself for a housewife, mind you. As soon as the baby's out of diapers I'm going to uni," Lily said.

James was staring at her with big eyes.

"What?" Lily said, shaking her head in the confusion.

"House… housewife," James said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Lily said feeling herself blush.

"No, it's fine I just…" James said then quickly left the room.

Lily felt herself panic then followed him as he marched to the bedroom. She stopped at the doorway, clutching her belly as she felt another wave of nausea coming on.

"James, don't go. I wasn't thinking," Lily pleaded.

"Don't be daft, Lils," James said, pulling a small box out of a drawer.

"Oh," Lily said, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"I know the moment is total shite and I wanted to do it properly. Thought I'd take you to a fancy restaurant," James said, falling to his knees.

"Oh, bloody hell, James Potter," Lily said.

"Will you? Be my wife, I mean," James said, opening the box.

The ring seemed nice, though Lily had never been particular about jewelry. At the moment it wasn't what mattered.

"Yes. Yes, of course," Lily said, and James slipped the ring on her finger.

He then stood up and went to kiss her but she backed up.

"No snogging right now, love. Still feeling a bit sick," Lily said.

"I thought we'd get married in the spring," James said.

"Already planning our wedding?" Lily said then laughed.

"Well… I just… you should be feeling better by then. They say the middle bit of pregnancy is the best part. And I thought once the baby came we might be too busy," James said.

"No. You're right. Spring it is then. Have you told the lads?" Lily said.

"No. I thought I'd let you tell Remus and I'll tell Sirius and Peter," James said.

"Let me tell Remus first. If I tell him not to run and tell Sirius he'll listen. But I know Sirius Black. If you tell him he'll blab to Remus first chance he gets," Lily said.

"Will do," James said then gave Lily a gentle hug.

"You should get to work," Lily said.

"Yeah. I should," James said and pulled away.

"I love you, James," Lily said as he walked away.

"I love you too," James said and blew her a kiss.

Lily pretended to catch the kiss then slip it in her pocket.

"For later," she said and walked her fiancé to the door.


End file.
